Byakuya's PSP
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: It's Saturday, and Byakuya decides to have a little fun with the PSP that Renji gave him. [Oneshot]


**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Byakuya's PSP**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_BLEACH © Tite Kubo_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach...

**Note: **This is just a funny idea I was playing around with. And Kubo metioned in one of the Manga Chapter Omake's/Specials, that a White PSP would suit Byakuya.

It was a Saturday for Kuchiki Byakuya, 6th Division Captain of the Gotei 13. He was sitting in his office, bored to death.

"I'm so bored. If only I fight a Hollow or two...wait...do I even have THAT anyway?"

He opened the drawer of his desk, and found a white Sony Playstation Portable, still in it's box.

"Oh yeah, Abarai gave me this a day ago. He said I would be satisfied and have a lot of fun. I really don't understand how this childish object can amuse anyone..." He sighed

"Well, it never hurts to try..." Byakuya put the box on his desk and unpacked it. He found the instruction booklet, and managed to figure out how to place the battery in and the memory stick.

"Now, the battery's in, time to turn it on." He fiddled with the switch on the side, and it turned on. The words 'Sony Computer Entertainment' appeared, and the screen turned blue. The screen then appeared with several options; Settings, Photo, Music, Video and Game.

"Hmm. Interesting. Photos, videos and music as well as games. This thing could be interesting after all." He scrolled along to the option which said 'Game'.

"Now, how to play the game...Oh, Abarai said he got a game with it also." He took out a small rectangular plastic box which had the title; "BLEACH: Heat The Soul 3."

"Heat The Soul 3? Odd name..." He took the UMD disk out of the box, and pondered for a sec. "This little piece of crap has a game on it?" Byakuya fiddled with the disc, until it fitted in. He closed the UMD tray, and waited for the screen to load. The 'Game' option then said 'UMD' with a disc icon. It then came up saying "BLEACH: Heat The Soul 3. Parental Control Level 2. Region 0."

Byakuya just scoffed and pressed the 'X' button. The PSP logo came up and the game started to load. Byakuya put the console down, and reached under his desk for a can of Diet Coke with Black Cherry and Vanilla. He opened the can, and drank some. _Hmm...tasty drink...I'd have this over tea anyday..._ He drank around a quarter of the can, and put it down again. He looked at the PSP, and saw a little intro-movie starting to play.

"Huh? What's this crap?" He pressed 'X' again, and the title of the game came up. It said 'Press Start' underneath. Byakuya sighed and pressed the 'Start' button. The screen loaded with several options;

**SOUL ROAD Mode**

_Play through sections to level up your characters and unlock bonus stuff_

**MISSION BATTLE Mode**

_Play through certain parts of the Bleach Storyline as various characters._

**VS CPU Mode**

_Choose to take on the CPU. Options include: Group Battle, Single Battle, Time Attack, Survival Mode, & Free Battle._

**SOUL VS Mode**

_Play against a friend using ad-hoc mode._

**TRAINING Mode**

_Choose a character and battle to your heart's content! A place to practice new moves and techniques!_

Byakuya's eye twitched. "So what should I do first?" He sighed and chose the "VS CPU" option. The 'Character Select' screen appeared. He scrolled through and saw most of the Gotei 13 Members. Hitsuagaya, Renji, Matsumoto, Kenpachi, Kira, Aizen, even himself. He chose himself and saw he had the option of "Bankai Byakuya". When he tried selecting it, it kept saying "Not Avaliable. Unlock first."

"To hell with this shit! Oh, well I'm strong anyway without Bankai." He pressed the 'X' button and it had the option of choosing a partner. "Why would I need one anyway." He muttered. He chose a stage from the list and it began to load. He drummed his fingers on the desk as it loaded. The screen then showed 'vs. Kurotsuchi Mayuri.'

"Ready...FIGHT!" Byakuya then started to button mash 'X' and 'Square' and watched as his little self was beating the living crap out of Mayuri. He then fiddled with a few buttons until the screen said 'Shinkai Release!" The Byakuya on-screen said 'Scatter, ZenbonSakura!'. The 6th Division Captain eyes widened as he saw the character on screen defeat Mayuri.

YOU WIN! came up on the screen.

"Hell, yeah! That was entertaining!" He shouted. He continued on through Survival Mode for around 30 minutes, and by now, he was addicted. He even defeated Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia on the game. _Wow, I can ever beat up my own sister!_

In the Shinigami Main Lounge, Hitsugaya and Renji were sitting drinking some juice.

"That's weird. It's around 10:30am and Kuchiki-taichou hasn't arrived for his morning tea..." Renji said staring at the clock.

Hitsugaya finished drinking his orange juice. "That is pretty weird. You better go see what's up." Renji nodded. He walked to Byakuya's office, and heard noises.

"Hm?" He pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Byakuya muttering a lot of stuff.

"Yeah! That's it Renji! You're down on the ground kissing my feet! Whose ya daddy now huh? Whose ya daddy?" Byakuya shouted. Renji stepped back in horror.

_Oh my god! Kuchiki-taichou's planning to kill me! Or is he? _He listened in again.

"Now you die Abarai! Eat Senbonzakura! Hahahahaha!"

Renji swallowed hard, and started to run back to the lounge. "Hitsugaya-TAICHOU! HITSUGAYA!" He screamed as he ran and stopped in front of Hitsugaya.

"Abarai, what the hell is your problem? What's with the shouting?"

"The C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca..." He said stuttering

"Spit it out, you moron! Or I'll cut your tongue!" Hitsugaya said impatiently

"The Captain! He's planning to kill us all! He's planning it!" Renji said in horror.

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow. "You're mad! He wouldn't do something like that!

"It's true! I heard it! Follow me." Renji ran back down to the office and Hitsugaya followed him.

"Okay, now press your ear against the door." Hitsugaya leaned against the door. He could hear the same weird sounds as before. "Abarai, you must be hearing things. Kuchiki-taichou is-"

"That's right you little shrimp! You taste my blade!" Byakuya shouted from inside

The 10th Captain clenched his fist. "Shrimp?" He said angrily.

"Get down on ya knees little one! Cuz Byakuya owned you in the sun!"

Hitsugaya grew more angrily. "Thats it! I'm tearing down this door!" Renji slapped his hand across his mouth,

"NO you idiot! Look, let's just stay here for a little longer and see what happens!"

Hitsugaya scoffed. "Alright then." The vice-captain and the Captain stood at the door for around 10 minutes. Until, Yachiru came by.

"Hey Shorty-chan, and Porcupine-head! Whatcha doing?" She said happily

"Get outta here, you little pink poodle! This is grown up buissness. OW!" Yachiru punched Renji in the stomach.

"Hmph! Porcupine-head's being mean! I'll tell Ken-chan on you if you don't tell me!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Alright alright! Look through the keyhole and tell me what you see." Hitsugaya asked politely.

Yachiru put her eye towards the keyhole and started to look round. "All I see is Bya-kushi! And he has something...I can't see it! He has the chair facing the door so I can't see what he's doing!"

"Damn! I thought we had him! Should we wait a little longer?" Renji asked

"Yeah. Lets." Hitsugaya replied. Him, Renji, and Yachiru leaned against the door and listened in.

"What's Bya-kushi doing in there?" Yachiru said quietly

"Keep quiet! I dunno either, so just listen!" Hitsugaya ordered. They stood their for about ten minutes again. They could hear Zanpakutos being released, and the sound of swords grinding one another. Just then, Juushiro came by.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kusajishi-fukutaichou, what's going on here?" Juushiro asked

"Somethings up with Kuchiki-taichou. I think he's planning to kill all the captains!" Hitsugaya said darkly

"What? Him? He wouldn't really do that...would he? Lemme listen." Juushiro leaned against the door and heard the noise. _Hmm...quite odd indeed..._

"Yeah! Juushiro didn't know what was coming to him! You got owned, old man!" Byakuya shouted from inside.

Juushiro gritted his teeth. "Old? OLD? I'm not old! I'm only around 30 years old! So I have white hair! That's it...huh?" He listened in. The noise had apparently stopped.

"The noise...it stopped." Renji said

"No shit, Sherlock! What was your first clue?" Hitsugaya said sarcasticly.

"Let's go in." Yachiru said smiling. The others nodded. Juushiro kicked in the door in.

"FREEZE KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!" Hitsugaya shouted. Byakuya got scared, and dropped his PSP out his hand and onto the floor.

The red-haired shinigami looked at what he had dropped. "Thats the PSP I got you the other day...what the hells been going on?"

"Why are you plotting to kill us?" Juushiro ordered

Byakuya laughed. "Kill you? Why would I do that?"

"We heard from outside you were 'owning' us so to speak." Yachiru said with a frown.

"Oh that? You see, there is this awesome game where we can become playable, and well...have a look..." Renji picked up the console and turned it on. And got to the Character Select screen again. The others gathered round and noticed themselves in the game!

"Hey it's me and Ken-chan! Bya-kushi, can I have a-" Yachiru was cut off by Byakuya shoving some chocolate in her mouth.

"Woah, this does look cool! Gimme!" Hitsugaya snatched the console out of Renji's hand, and chose his own character. After about a minute, Hitsugaya had won a fight.

"Wow! This is addicting! I'm loving it!"

"My turn now!" Renji shouted. Hitsugaya gave it back to Renji who had two turns.

"Well, I might as well keep that. It matches my white outfit." Byakuya said quietly. Yachiru tried to get it off Renji, and Byakuya gave her another snack and she ate it.

Renji was surprised. "Well, I might as well get PSPs for all of us! This is entertaining! We get to play as ourselves, and fight other captains!"

Juushiro grinned. "Get me one also! And also Shunsei!"

"Me too!" Hitsugaya said

Renji sighed. _Well...there goes all my money to get new sunglasses at the end of the month...

* * *

_

Well, here's another one-shot story from me! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
